CinderGrella
by Disneyholica24
Summary: The classic tale of cinderella told with all the humor, gore, and brilliant charachters of kuroshitsuji/ black butler!
1. Chapter 1

In a kingdom far away lived a young boy named Grell Sutcliff who lived with his beloved father, Claude Faustus. The boy's mother died at a young age leaving the father widowed and the boy without his mother. The father was looking for a wife to raise his child with but instead found instead, a man to enjoy his company with. The man was named William T. Spears and he was much respected in this part of the kingdom and he was also a widower with children. He had two, two adorable and well-mannered sons named Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy.

The young boy, Ciel was born with one brilliant blue eyes, like his mother, and one purple eye that he covered with an eye patch, with black-blue hair, little blue studs in his ears, and adored the color blue, he also had pale skin but as young as he looked he act older than his actual age . He was the heir to the Phantomhive manor that his mother left behind, when his father died he would inherit it, he and his brother. Alois had a soft child's face that remain forever with huge blue eyes just like his brother, his hair was a lovely shade of blonde and a tattoo on his tongue. He always got his way no matter what and usually acted very immature and naughty. Alois looked a lot like his and Ciel's mother but Ciel favored his father. Alois would be the heir of his mother's company that worked with the Phantomhive Company.

You would think they were set for life but William was currently suspended from their inherence until he could find a suitable, spouse to share it with by the end of this month. Lucky for him, he found one but all the money would be shared between them and his son, Grell, which did not fare well with Will but if something were to happen to Claude then all the profits would go to whoever William said it should go to.

A few months later Claude mysteriously died leaving the poor Grell all alone without her beloved father. His step-father and step-brothers that had been so nice when Claude was alive suddenly turned cruel and mean and set Grell to work around the house, enslaving the poor boy. Grell worked in the cinders thus they befittingly renamed the child, Cindergrella.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindergrella grew up a very, very handsome man with long red hair, vivid green eyes, very sharp teeth, and a passionate love for all things red, he was also very flamboyant but the step brothers were both bitterly jealous of his gorgeous looks so they dressed the boy up in rags and made him do each little thing they asked. Ciel grew up a powerful, strong, practical young lad while his brother grew up rambunctious, naughty young tyke who was fabulously gay in every way. He wore shorts and high heeled boots with long thigh-high socks that had tiny bows on the side. He loved ruffles and revealing clothing as much as his brother loved good business, torture, revenge, winning and realism.

Cindergrella had no friends except for the family dog, Pluto, and three of the servants who were purple haired triplets. They didn't say much but they seemed to resent the family, especially Alois but they had no choice but to willingly risk their life and serve the insatiable, needy, and often rude boy, but they seemed to favor the poor man that was slaving away more than they ever did and the dog was better treated then Cindergrella.

Cindergrella awoke in his ruined, worn out mattress in the attic; it was dusty and cold but had the best view of the palace. One of the triplets opened his blinds and smiled at him. Cindergrella's green eyes popped upon the light hitting his face. He grabbed the covers and hissed at the triplet.

"DAMNIT CLOSE THOSE BLINDS I'M TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY REST!"

The triplet closed the blinds immediately and looked away. Cindergrella closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but before he could fall asleep the giant clock struck 7:00 a.m which signified Cindergrella's wake up time. His eyes opened and a vain in his temple throbbed. He thrashed in his bed and ripped his covers in half.

"CANT A WOMAN GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE! ERRRGGG!"

The triplet, named Timber, widened his eyes and watched Cindergrella stick his head out the window.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOCK!"

He slammed the little shutters on the door and grabbed the pillow, growling and trying to tear it apart.

He sighed heavily and looked at Timber who merely blinked.

"Timby, dear my life is a living hell. The clock itself demands me as well as those spoiled brats I call my step-brothers. They think they're sooo fabulous but they can't compare with Cindergrella Sutcliff! I'm too deadly efficient!"

He made the "Rock on" sign, winked, and stuck his tongue out between his sharp teeth. He started to make his room, humming to himself as he did so then picked out his usual light blue and brown outfit of rags. He sighed as began to unclothe himself.

"Well Timby, aren't you a naughty boy, watching me undressing."

Timber looked one way and slightly blushed. Cindergrella giggled mischievously and rubbed up against Timber when his brothers, Thompson and Cantebury came in to find a half naked Cindergrella molesting their brother.

"Oh how I do love parties! Are all three of you going to please me at the same time? Don't rush, there's plenty of Cindergrella to go around."

Cindergrella pressed his hand to his forehead and pretended to be helpless and fainted on his bed. He spread his legs and licked his lips.

"Come get me boys. I'm ready."

Cantebury sighed and threw the clothes on top of Cindergrella. Out of the Triplets it was said he liked Grell the least though preferred him over Alois any day.

"UGH! How rude! Don't be so cruel Bury- bear! We would make beautiful babies together. Or you and I, Thompsy whompsy-chan! Or you, Timby!"

Cantebury stripped Cindergrell's clothes off without so much as single movement seen and did so with great aggravation and revered silence.

"MY you're a quick one! Always in such a rush Bury-bear!" He sighed inwardly, "Ah, just as well. My bratty step-brothers will want me to make breakfast and all the other crap. Stand aside boys; mama's got some chores to do…ugh. These pretty nails should be scrubbing floors and doing laundry. One day I'll marry somebody important who will treat me like the marvelous queen I am instead of some slave and we will have millions of babies! He has to be cute of course and wealthy. I do love a man with money and-"

Thompson cleared his throat to signal Cindergrella to hurry up. He huffed and walked out the door where he heard his noisy, unpleasant step-brothers calling his name.

"CINDERGRELLA I NEED MY MORNING TEA!" Yelled Ciel, "AND DON'T ADD EXTRA SUGAR THIS TIME!"

"CINDERGRELLA WHERE ARE MY PANTYHOSE. HOW AM I GOING TO BE SEXY WITHOUT MY FISHNET PANTYHOSE!?" screamed Alois

"CINDERGRELLA!"

"CINDERGRELLA!"

He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, tying his hair up in the messy bun he did every day and putting on an apron. A familiar, furry thing scratched up against his leg.

"OH hello Pluto! You furry devil you! Where have you been, Hn? You want some left over bones?"

Pluto nodded happily and started panting. Grell tossed the bones at Pluto and watched him catch them.

"Good boy! Later you'll have to repay me though. You've been such a bad boy sneaking away from mama."

He wagged his finger at him, winked and stuck out his tongue. He was interrupted by more screams of his name so he made quick to prepare their breakfast as fast as possible. Each of them liked something different. Ciel loved sweets and earl grey tea so often he was served Danish with lots of clotted cream or some sort of cake, Alois loved sweets as well but not as much as Ciel and he loved spiced jasmine tea along with a pastry or a scone but William was a different ballpark. He loved simple, unsweetened black tea with unbuttered toast and a glass of water. Grell carried each of the trays on a small cart to their owners.

Ciel was first, being the first born and the better child Grell was ordered by William to tend to Ciel before Alois. Ciel was in his crisp white and blue pajamas with his hair fallen over his purple eye. He sat on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his lap, hands folded under his chin, expecting something.

"Good morning Ciel, I have your breakfast."

"Good. It better be to my liking Cindergrella."

"It is. No more than one lump of sugar and made sure it was not too hot and today we have lemon cookies with sweet cream."

"Very well. I'd like you to do all my laundry and do remember to separate mien from my idiot brothers and not to mix the whites with the colors I do not want pink clothing again."

"Yes Ciel, I will remember. Sorry about that."

"Make sure you do remember or no food for a week. Also make sure they are properly dried, ironed until crisp and hung up and clean my shoes. Also lay out suitable attire for my meeting today with the ambassador of France and prepare a meal for lunch fitting of the French culture, we want our guest to be pleased and feel at home."

"Yes, Ciel. I'll get on that."

"Good. I suggest you hurry on to my brother. He's very temperamental today and if he's upset with anything you've done you will find your head under the guillotine. Understand?"

"Yes…Ciel.

"Good now get out of my sight."

Cindergrella hurried into Alois room which was a wreck of feathered pillows , satin sheets, curtains, lush, pricey objects, dolls and shattered vases, clothing strewn on the floor and Thompson in a frilly, short maroon shirt that showed his stomach and very short pinstriped pants with a purple sash and long black, heeled boots with a buckle. Alois held a sword up to his chest. Alois was wearing a very feathery red and gold pirate's hat with a red scarf, black sorts with lots of chains and sashes and a ruffle colored shirt with a ruby set in gold broach in the middle of the neck ruffles, on his feet were thigh high socks with little gold ribbons on them.

"Avast ye scallywag! Surrender ye booty or I'll have ye…ye...ye booty! HA HA! Ah Cindergrella there you are…you're late."

"So sorry Alois won't happen again."

"You're so pathetic! Come here."

Cindergrella didn't want to but he moved closer to the ghastly boy and received many slaps to his face and a kick in the groin. Then the boy swiped the food and shoved it into his mouth then spit it back out on Cindergrella.

"Ugh! You call that a meal!? I want what Big brother Ciel is having! ASAP! And do all my laundry. I'm sick of pirates. Let's play princess! Grell take off my clothes! I want to dress like a princess…no a queen!"

'Just who does he think he is? Him, a queen? Peh…more like the bitch than Queen.'

Alois shoved his foot in Cindergrella's face and smirked.

"Take it off…with your teeth."

Cindergrella huffed then nipped onto the probably filthy sock and crawled backwards to take it off then proceeded with the other in the same fashion. He undressed the rest of the boy normally but with difficulty because he would keep putting the clothes back on or sliding the sleeve back up or zipping up the zippers some more. After that long process Alois smirked at him.

"You'd better hurry on to daddy but don't worry I won't tell him about the breakfast."

"Oh thank you Alois!"

"But you have to give me a bath later."

Alois twirled and tippy-toed over to Cindergrella like a ballerina then winked at him before licking his neck.

"I want you to use your hands and rub everywhere," He whispered before pushing him out his room with his foot and slamming the door.

Cindergrella was visibly shaken and disturbed but moved onto will's room. He was in plain striped pajamas in a boring, plain, dull room with a small library and a massive oak closet. He looked up at Cindergrella with infuriation in his eyes.

"Late again as usual. What keeps you so long?"

"Nothing, Step-father."

"If you have enough time to be late then you can clean this house from top to bottom, it's a disgrace. All the bathrooms, floors, chimneys, fireplaces, bedrooms, windows, drapes…everything. Don't skimp out on a thing because I will find it and make you start all over again. You are such a lazy child it's a wonder why I haven't thrown you out onto the street. But I suppose there is a spark of kindness in me. However, I expect perfection and my children's happiness Cindergrella Sutcliff. I will hear not a single complaint either. Besides we have special company over, the ambassador of France himself is coming and I must brush up on my French so don't bother me unless somebody is dyeing which in any case you are certified to handle. Now give me my breakfast and be off with you, you have a lot of work to be done."

"Yes Step-father."

He gave Will his breakfast and left. He supposed he might start with the upstairs stuff then work his way down. He was having an extreme migraine and he knew he would have worse by the end of the day. No matter how cruel his step-father was to him he didn't make him feel low or demean him in any way he just made him slave. Strangely though, Cindergrella found her step-father oddly attractive, he had a thing for those stern, silent types…or any type actually as long as he was handsome. He couldn't wait for his perfect man to come and take him away. He didn't know he wait would be over sooner than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

In that very same kingdom was a palace, the very same palace Cindergrella had a lovely view of. In this palace lived the three servants to the king; Bard the cook, Maylene the maid and Finny the gardener, the King's sister who they addressed as Madame Red for she loved the color red and not a single spot of any other color was to be found, even her eyes were red and of course the king and queen themselves.

Queen Ranmao, a seductive, curvy, busty woman from china with golden eyes and long black hair usually sported in two long braids but as beautiful and sexy as she was she never spoke really and if she did it was one word. King Lau supported many drug smugglers and sellers and also many places made for man's personal pleasure. His eyes were always closed it was a condition he had but somehow he was able to function just fine, it was said Ranmao was something of a Seeing Eye person for him. Together they had the wealthiest empire in the entire kingdom and supported, and built many factories and held friendly bonds with every nation. They could ship from anywhere in the world without a single problem with Lau's quick wit and agile, calm, laid back nature and ability to pursue coped with the distracting beauty that could bring any decent, straight man to his knees they held a great deal of power and fortune.

At first they were young and Lau could only share the fortune with his sister but soon Ranmao wanted a child, a boy child to carry on their family name. Many trials and many errors later they found out the distressing news that Ranmao could not bear children. Ranmao had taken it hard and was visibly distraught. It broke her heart that she could not have a child after already fixing up a room for the bouncing baby boy. She would stay in that room all day wearing long black dresses and crying next to the crib. She prayed and prayed silently for a child and after so many days and months of prayer it seemed fate stepped in and allowed her prayers to be answered.

Madame Red felt horrible watching her beloved sister-in-law cry and to ease her suffering she found herself adopting a baby boy at the local orphanage; this also helped the royal family's image in many, many ways. She presented the baby boy to her brother and sister-in law and they couldn't be more thrilled. The baby boy had white hair and stitches on his face, the orphanage runner said he was the youngest survivor of a disastrous fire but his eyes were very special a beautiful steel and blue color that were so beautiful the nurses found themselves staring into them for hours and finding themselves submitting to the baby.

The child came with no name but his real father was an Undertaker so the boy was so aptly named, Prince Undertaker. Though a strange name for a child it seemed suiting as time passed. He became obsessed with the deceased, dead and the beyond. Ghosts, demons, graveyards, haunted houses, vampires, tombstones, skeletons, corpses…these were his favorites. He had fashioned a coffin as a bed when he turned 12 and always slept in it. He liked to keep lit candles in his room, autopsy photos, an actual human skeleton that he called Morticia, a human head with a dagger in the skull that was actually a functioning fountain pen and various other odds and ends that made his room a gothic dream.

Heavy black drapes tied with maroon sashes with golden tassels, wine colored rugs with black swirls, a few candelabra's, a chandelier, stuffed crows, and lots of roses in vases and all around, some red petals were scattered on the floor and bed. He also had a small library containing some of his favorite books and almost all of them pertained to death. He didn't squirm at blood or find the rotting corpse of the living dead to be disgusting; it was all fascinating and the bloodier and grosser a body was the better, but Prince Undertaker was a crazy guy that acted spontaneous and random but he was also very funny and kind and friendly.

It would soon be his birthday and he was turning 25 and Ranmao couldn't be any prouder of her beloved son though she never told him because she hardly ever spoke she would show it. There was only one problem…

"Son, you're going to be twenty-five tomorrow and you still haven't found a suitable wife."

"I don't want a Queen, father. I don't want to marry someone for money and prosperity but for love."

"Love hardly exists in this rolling world we live in. Having a queen by your side would look good on you and besides it's high time you settle down so we're going to have a huge ball for all the eligible maidens in the kingdom."

"Your ideas suck, I'm not going to be interested in any of them."

"We shall see. They will all be beautiful and from high respected and noble families, oh and of course, with respect to your sexuality, all eligible lords and men will be allowed to attend as well."

Prince Undertaker was fiddling with the skull in his lap then looked at his mother who smiled a rare smile. His father was always smiling but his mother usually had a serious face but this enhanced her beauty.

"Don't look so solemn, son. You will have fun! Isn't that right, Ranmao?"

"Fun," She whispered softly in her fairy-like voice.

If his hair wasn't covering his eyes you could tell he was rolling them. He went into his room and plopped down in his coffin.

"Ah Morticia, they just don't understand. I don't want to go to the stupid ball! I'll have to wear a fancy shirt and dress pants…EW! Not to mention my crown this means…no hat! How can I live without my hatty? I suppose if I am to go to this I must learn how to dance. Not fun at all. I just hope to see a little bloodshed tonight. Come Morticia, be my dance partner."

He grabbed the skeleton and started dancing merrily with it.

"So much fun dancing with the dead! Your bones look so pretty, and your sunken eyes draw me in. How can anyone compare with the perfection of the deceased?"

King Lau kissed his Queen's chin then sighed.

"He has to find a Queen tomorrow or all the kingdom will fall in ruin. I just know it will happen! Besides we're getting old and need somebody to carry on that legacy and besides, we want grandchildren, don't we my love?"

Queen Ranmao blinked then accepted a loving stroke upon her neck and cheek. She sat there on her King's lap, this was her only throne and she was often found here upon his lap in her scandalous attire unbefitting of a queen. King Lau called forth his three faithful servants, Bard, Finny, and Maylene. Finny was a young boy with almost superhuman strength, golden hair and a sunny disposition, Bard was a cigarette addict and couldn't be found without his cig, he had dirty blonde hair and a laid back nature but even though he was a cook he always ended up exploding the kitchen, Maylene was a pretty, mousy girl who hid behind huge, fogged up glasses, her hair was a reddish color but she was so very clumsy and accident prone.

"Bard, Maylene, Finias you are my trusted servants. See to it that a letter goes out to every household with available and eligible maidens and lords."

"YES BELOVED KING!" They said and unison and then were off in a stumbling flash.

"He will find a Queen by tonight."

"I don't think so. I wager that by the end of the night he will be as single as he is now. I love my nephew but I know him well. There will not be a single lady or lord that will catch his eye. No beautiful woman will waltz by magically and he will be struck by cupid."

"Hmm, you think so, Madame Red? Alright we'll play your little game, dear sister. I bet my son will find that lady or man of his dreams and provide us with an heir. Of course if it's a man he will have to adopt but none the less he will have a spouse by the end of tomorrow night."

"Very well, it's a bet. May the best person win."

"I tend to, dear sister. I always get what I so desire, isn't that right Ranmao?"

He lovingly caressed her curves and she looked at him in the eyes. She said nothing but he got the message loud and clear. She loved him and he loved her back. He kissed her cheek tenderly and allowed her to situate herself on his lap.

"We shall see who is right. I know there is no such thing as love at first sight."

"Your life must really suck, but I believe he will find his one as I have found my one, dear sister."

"It will take a miracle for this to happen."

But a miracle would happen and the impossible would become possible with a little bit of…magic.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Maylene, Bard, and Finny all awoke with a mission: Deliver the letters! Maylene put on her blue maids outfit and tied her hair up in two pigtails then adorned her huge rounded glasses, Bard put on his chef's outfit with his signature goggles and popped a cig in his mouth, Finny clipped his hair in place with his red clips, put on his usual outfit with his large straw hat hanging behind his head. Bard and Maylene met in the hallway and waited for Finny, who would be carrying the massive bag filled with letters.

"Oh I do hope he isn't going to be late we must get these out early to please our beloved king."

"Yeah, leave it to Finny to be late for something as important as getting those letters. Probably flirting with that new girl, Angela."

Maylene blushed. "Oh yeah! Finny really likes her, he does, but nows not the time for romance now's the time to serve our king and country!"

"Oh hey, ain't that Finny right there? Yeah. OY FINNY! OVER HERE! HURRY UP WILL YOU! THIS IS IMPORTANT!'

Finny ran from the other end of hallway to his friends as fast as his feet could carry him with the very large, very heavy bag in one hand flailing behind him.

"Ahh Finny you're running too fast! Your gunna-"

Finny knocked over both Bard and Maylene like a bowling ball hitting two pins, a perfect spare. They all tumbled down to the ground and large amounts of the letters spilled out and were fluttering to the floor.

"Ah look what yeah did Finny, you're almost as bad as Maylene. No offense."

"None taken…I just can't help myself I'm very clumsy I am. I gots two left feet I does."

"Gosh Guys I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength I 'spose."

"Yeah but now look the letters are everywhere. Guess we'll just have to pick them all up and put them in the bag."

The three bumbling servants proceeded in finding, picking up, and placing every letter back in the bag then Finny carried the bag out the door with his friends in tow.

"Alright we're gunna get all these delivered TODAY! FOR OUR KING AND COUNTRY!"

"Right! FOR KING AND COUNTRY!"

The three set off to deliver the letters to each person in the kingdom, it was hard work but somebody had to do it. In Cindergrella's house her step-family was upstairs with the ambassador of France, Monsieur Debouir.

"Now Monsieur, I'm sure you know that the Phantomhive-Trancy company has been around for many, many years and is a fast growing and profitable company. We at the Phantomhive-Trancy company would believe we would all benefit if you would join us in a unified partnership, Monsieur Debouir," Stated Ciel.

He sat in front of a game board; Ciel was a great lover of strategy games smiling listlessly at the man in front of him, William stood behind him with his hand on Ciel's shoulder. William was an extremely proud father and he always said Ciel was strictly business but Alois loved to play. Ciel was much like William, very stern and serious. Alois sat with his legs crossed on the table and smiling seductively with mischievous mirth in his eyes.

"Surely you must be joking William, Letting a child handle all the business? Why can't you and I settle this like men?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. My Ciel is more of a man that any man on the street."

"But he is just a little boy."

"I'd watch the way you talk to big brother like that Mister Debouir, especially around me. I suggest you cut the foreplay and just take our offer."

"Now Alois, that isn't any way to treat our Guest."

"But father he is making Big brother so angry."

"Never you mind, Alois I'll be fine. Mister Debouir do you like…games?"

Both Alois and William shared a dark, secrete smile that was masked by a dark shadow of doom over their face.

"Games? Well I should say so since my company does make toys and such for children."

"Why don't we play this little game of mine?"

"Playing games? Doing business with a child is one thing, Monsieur Spears but to play games-"

"Whatever my Ciel wants is whatever my Ciel gets. Surely you wouldn't object to the eldest heir to the Phantomhive-Trancy fortune?"

"You'd be a fool to deny big brother. If you make big brother sad…I'll kill you."

Alois narrowed his sharp, radiant blue eyes, licked his teeth, and smiled in a very naughty, malicious fashion.

"Alois, I raised you better than to make threats at company. We must, as I've repeated numerous times, treat our guest with the utmost respect."

The man decided to endeavor in this game but as he started playing and looked at it he realized this was no game for a child to be playing.

"You've fallen into the chasm of death for one turn."

In his next turn his arm was ripped off by an angry forest troll, then he got lost in the woods of despair, then three possessed demons chased him to the cave of a thousand screams and finally he was electrocuted by the mighty god of storm.

"What kind of game is this? This is most disturbing!"

"I rather like games, so indulge me."

"No! I will not take orders form a child. You can keep your games and your company but I will be no part of it. Bonjour Monsieur Spears."

"He's going to regret that. Isn't he big brother?"

"Hmm. We shall see, Alois. Now kindly get off my lap."

"Aww Big brother doesn't like me sitting on his lap anymore? We used to do this a lot back when we were kids."

William suppressed a smile. They still were kids.

"Well I suppose it's time to give our guest the proper treatment."

Monsieur Debouir walked out of the room but the front door was locked so he went out the back door. He tripped and fell into the family pool and after countless struggling to get out he finally was on dry land and kept walking in the sunlight, to dry himself. Suddenly he had a massive cramp in his arm he realized it must be from the struggle to swim out of the humongous and very deep pool then he realized…his arm was broken!

Things were becoming eerily strange to him. Was it a coincidence that he fell in a pool like falling in the chasm of death in the game? His arm being broken like it had been ripped off by an angry forest troll? He ran blindly in one direction trying to get away but realized he was lost in a forest! It was all too familiar. Out of the dark came three men that looked exactly the same, their red eyes seemingly glowing, they started chasing him into the garden shed. Three possessed demons! The shed was silent, though; no screaming so at least it wasn't like the game where it was a cave of a thousand screams.

"My, my, what have we here? Seems our guest has gotten himself in the forest of despair but what is this? He is in the cave of a thousand screams and it is silent…we can fix that."

The man turned to see William holding two sparking electric plugs.

"You know I've always been fascinated by the weather especially bad weather and electricity…"

God of storm! William advanced on the poor man and stuck those wires into the man's body. His screams echoed and were heard within the entire household. Both Alois and Ciel smiled hearing the screams. This was their beautiful melody, a man screaming. Cindergrella heard the screams as well but had grown accustomed to the sick games his step-family played and continued to sweep the floor.

"You know he wasn't really as fun as the last one, now I'm bored."

"But now he will know never to mess with the Phantomhive-Trancy company and maybe he'll reconsider our generous offer."

"Who says he will be alive to do so?"

"Yes of course. He's most likely deceased."

"His death will come as a bit of a …shock."

Alois tossed his head back and laughed at his own joke, Ciel chuckled a little and William, who now stood present and clean of any blood, smiled slightly. Yes just another ordinary day in their household. The doorbell rang.

"Cindergrella! Get the door!"

Cindergrella threw down the broom and put his hands on his hips.

"Do this. Do that. I need a god damn break," He fumed under his breath.

He opened the door to see a young boy with a straw hat, a girl with big glasses and a very roguishly handsome young man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"OOH! You're a cutie!"

Cindergrella clung onto the man and rubbed his face on the man's chest.

"Oh my! 'Scuze me sir but we have an urgent message from his highness," cried Maylene

"Quiet missy can't you see I'm…wait…his Highness? As in….the king?"

"No we mean the friggen Easter bunny! Of course the king! Now get the hell off me! I do NOT swing that way."

"Ooh touchy! Rawr!"

Cindergrella pawed the air like a playful cat and winked.

"Please sir, if you would just take the letter. It's very important, it is! We have lots of other houses to deliver to we does," Said Maylene

"Oh very well if it's important. You will visit me again though, won't you my rugged Casanova?"

Bard twitched, pushed the love-struck, flamboyant man back inside the house with the letter, slammed the door and ran as fast as he could. Cindergrella fumed unhappily then stomped upstairs. He knocked on the door of the room his step-family was in.

"Come in," Sounded Will.

"It's a message from the king. They said it was urgent."

"The king? Let me see that."

He opened the letter and read it. His eyes widened.

"What does it say, daddy?"

"There's going to be a ball for the Prince's birthday and every eligible maid and man is to attend!"

"OOH A BALL! I just love balls, the gowns, the jewelry, the music, the dancing."

"It would be a good opportunity to chat with some of the social elite and aristocrats."

"Not only that but it says the prince will most likely be choosing his bride at the ball!"

"BRIDE! You mean whoever he chooses gets to be…future ruler of our country! Hah…well that's me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm sexy. Who can resist the great Alois Trancy?"

"We will see, brother. Whichever of us he chooses will further better our companies either way. Much profit, fame and prosperity would come with the marriage. Yes, this will be very good for business."

"Screw your business! I'm going to be a queen!"

Alois spun around his brother with a rose in his mouth the clapped his hands and shouted, "OLE!"

"Now wait just one second," interrupted Cindergrella, "Now, it said EVERY eligible maid or man. Well I'm eligible so doesn't that mean I can go?"

"YOU? Who would want a scrawny pathetic useless thing like you?"

"Alois is right. You're not ruler material…the prince would never pick you. Besides you can't even dance."

"He might hire you to be his servant, if you're lucky why if I were-"

"Boys…now we must be fair. Cindergrella is eligible and is part of our family so he can go."

"Your damn right I can! Wait…are you serious I can! YES!"

"But only IF you get every chore done and find something suitable to wear."

"Oh yes. I can do that!"

Cindergrella skipped happily out of the room with a smile showing off his deadly sharp teeth.

"What did you do that for? Now he's going to ruin everything!" Yelled Alois

"You shouldn't have let him come. He will just be a thorn in our side. A very ugly thorn."

"Children, have you lost your hearing? I said 'IF'"

"Oh that's right…if. Haha. Let's just seem him try to get all the chores done," Alois whispered.

With the way things were going Cindergrella would not get to the ball at all if her step-family had anything to say about it but they weren't counting on was the chance of the impossible to happen…with a little help from three triplets and somebody with enough magic to make all Cindergrella's dreams come true.


	5. Chapter 5

All through the day Ciel, Alois, and William were sending Cindergrella from one chore to the other, running him ragged. First it was simple things then it turned to extreme things and things to be done at the same time, one after the other. There was no rest for him and he couldn't even fathom finding an outfit. He told himself he would make something totally amazing and fabulous and of course in his favorite color; RED! But it would never happen with all these chores piling up.

Now although silent the Triplets weren't stupid in fact they were highly intelligent and they could see right through the plans of their masters. They knew they wanted to stall Cindergrella and keep him from the ball. Well that wasn't going to fly, they did serve Cindergrella too and they like him much better than Ciel, William and most definitely Alois. The boys set off to make a surprise gift for their favorite person in the household, a wonderful outfit. They set off collecting objects that Ciel didn't want and Alois didn't find attractive, glamorous or sexy enough.

From these items and a few spare articles of clothing they fashioned an outfit worthy of Cindergrella. They hid the outfit in the closet where Cindergrella wouldn't look and continued on with their day. Chores, chores, chores with not a single heartbeat of relaxation time in between and finally when the chores were all done or at least Alois and Ciel knew it was too late for Cindergrella to go and knew he didn't have an outfit, Cindergrella begrudgingly went to the attic and sighed.

"Oh well, there goes my chance to get out of this place and meet the prince. Ah, who cares? I bet he was ugly anyways…but I've heard he was terribly handsome…it still wouldn't have been great…all that dancing and all those pretty dresses and the food and the men everywhere…DAMNIT I HATE MY STEP-BROTHERS! ERG! Always ruining my fun!"

He looked out the window and pouted. In the far corner of the darkened night sky was the shiniest, brightest star. Ever since before Cindergrella could remember, before when he was just plain Grell, he would wish upon this very star. Today he closed his eyes and wished his hardest. Wished that somehow and some way he would be able to go to that ball and meet the prince. A noise that sounded like a throat clearing came behind him.

He turned around to see Thompson, Cantebury, and Timber opening the closet to reveal the most amazing suit in the world! It was a white, long sleeved shirt with a black vest, red jacket and a red pinstriped bow, black pants with silver chains that looked like bottle caps hanging off them and red shoes. Cindergrella let out a very girly, fan girl squeal and almost fainted.

"OHH! Oh boys you made mama so happy! It's amazing! Thank you boys! Thank you! Oh I could just kiss you! In fact I will."

He grabbed each of them and tried to kiss them and only succeeded in a quick kiss on the cheek. Cantebury pointed to the big castle clock outside and signaled a motion for Cindergrella to hurry up. Cindergrella dressed quickly and ran out the door to try to catch up with her step-family.

"Wait for me! Don't forget Cindergrelly now! Stop walking faster I said wait damnit!"

The two step-brothers and William both looked in shock as Cindergrella ran down the stairs and posed.

"I'm ready to meet the prince!"

"No Daddy you simply can't let him go! You just can't! He's an idiot! He'll ruin our chances."

'As if you had any chance, squirt,' Thought Cindergrella

"Yes father, Surely you're not going to let THIS trash go."

"Excuse me but what did you just call me?"

"Trash."

"WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Now, now. We did have a bargain …Cindergrella I do say you are looking your best."

"Why thank you. You like it? Made by the best designers I know."

"Hmm…what a lovely striped bow tie…looks an awful lot like yours doesn't it Alois?"

"Mine? Let's see…" He gasped, "IT IS MINE! You wretched thief! Give it back."

"No way José, this is mine now!"

"Give it back you rotten good for nothing thief!"

"Oh my, what a ruckus, you must calm down Alois...but what's this…are those your chains?"

"They most certainly are! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE DOG!"

Alois tried to pin down Cindergrella but Cindergrella was bigger than he and it seemed a lost cause.

"Get off of me you brat."

"This is most unbecoming, Alois, but I suppose it can't be helped. Ciel, dear son of mine, I think that's your vest and cufflinks."

Ciel looked up at Cindergrella and started beating him with his cane. Piece by piece the clothing was torn off the now pinned down Cindergrella.

"Now boys, boys, behave. Besides, we must go or else we'll be late."

"Oh that's right! Hmm, you're not worth our time anyways, right big brother?"

"Indeed, Alois. Let us leave this good for nothing buffoon here."

"Did you hear that, you're a baboon!"

"Buffoon, Alois my son, Buffoon. Let's head out to the carriage dear boy."

William turned and smiled a rare but coy smile.

"Goodnight Cindergrella."

With that the door was slammed close leaving the pitiable man in the darkness with his clothes in shreds. He sat there and for the first time since his father died, he cried. He cried because all his dreams were crushed and ruined, he cried because he'd forever live in this hell, he cried because his amazing clothes were in ruin. Suddenly the sound of bells tinkling and fireworks going off interrupted his tears and as he looked in front of him he saw black feathers falling from nowhere and dark colored fog swirling up to create a shape.

The shape took form as a silhouette, then became more and more defined until it was a very dashing, suave, clean-cut, and sexy man in a butler's attire. He had jet black hair and red eyes with a smile that could make your knees weak.

"My, my, my what a pity to see a grown man cry."

"OH MY! Who are you, y ou sexy devil you? Come to cheer me up?"

"Yes, I've come to make all your dreams come true."

"You're going to be my dream man, the one I marry? You certainly fit the part."

"No for you see…I am Sebastian, your fairy godfather."

"Oh BASSY! You're simply to die for! Forget about the prince, I want you. KISS ME MY LOVE!"

Cindergrella tried to leap onto Sebastian while making a face like he was about to smooch him but Sebastian was ever quick and moved aside sending Cindergrella flying to the floor.

"Oh Bassy must you be so cruel?"

"Sorry you're just not my type. However, I am obliged to help you, Bocchan."

"Bocchan? I'm not that young! Of course…I'm not that old either. So you're going to help me my beloved Bassy? How?"

"Well first I would think you would need transportation. Hmm let's see. How about a pumpkin?"

"How is that transportation? And why a pumpkin."

"You will see in a moment…and besides the story calls for a pumpkin."

Sebastian opened his mouth and started singing most beautifully and a pumpkin turned into a luxurious carriage, then Pluto was turned into the coach and the triplets were surprisingly turned into horses!

"Just one more thing, your attire needs a little…sprucing up?"

"No shit Sherlock. Well, Spruce me up baby!"

With another melody and a flick of the wrist Cindergrella had on a beautiful blue dress that was fitting on top but cascaded down and flowed away from his body, a black choker, a pair of glasses, flowers strung through his now free-flowing red hair and on his feet were a pair of glass slippers.

"It's all very…BLUE! I hate blue! Make it red, please?"

Sebastian kneeled and put his hand to his heart.

"As you wish, my lord."

Another song and movement and the dress was red and gold with black accents.

"Thanks Bassy, the shoes are to die for."

"Speaking of death you'll need this."

He tossed Cindergrella a red chainsaw.

"What the hell do I need this for?"

"When the time comes…you'll know. Remember that when the clock strikes the twelfth hour you will return to rags. Have fun, my lord."

"Aren't you coming to?"

"Oh no, as much as I love dancing I have other people's dreams to make come true. So long, Cindergrella Sutcliff."

With a flash of black feathers he was off into the night. Cindergrella wasted no time in heaving his heavy chainsaw into the coach and sitting in the seat while Pluto, now in a human form, steered the horses and drove the carriage all the way to the palace. You haven't seen more dolled up women and smartly dressed men in one place before. It was a massive swarm of bodies who all wanted a chance at the prince while their parents crossed their fingers in hopes that their child would be wedded off to him.

Inside Queen Ranmao, Kind Lau, Madame Red, and Prince Undertaker were all dressed to their finest as well. King Lau was in his light blue and gold robes with silver decals and swirls with his large jewel -encrusted crown atop his head and golden slippers accompanied with lots of gold and silver chains and necklaces and many, many rings.

Queen Ranmao let her long black hair out in waves with one braid that had bronze and silver ribbons around it; atop her head was her crown that had lots of sapphires and rubies. Her dress was purple and was cinched to show off her legs using a large silver and purple diamond encrusted butterfly pin. Her dress also had silver swirls, flowers and decals and on her fingers was three rings and around her neck was a long silver chain, a small purple chocker with a butterfly on it, and a bronze locket. She also dolled herself up with purple and silver eye makeup with lots of face glitter and her husband's favorite scent, springtime jasmine in bloom. His face stayed close to where the scent was most present.

Madame Red had curled her hair inward, wore a black-feathered red hat with a black shawl and a very poofy red dress that had little red roses around her waist and little rose earrings, in her hand was a red fan. The prince himself would not succumb to all the fancy clothing but under one condition, he had to get rid of the hat. It was the hardest thing to do. His white hair was lose with its traditional braid, mimicking his mothers hair, a solid black shirt that looked like a straight jacket, black pants with many chains on them, black pants, fishnet fingerless gloves, his long nails painted black, striped socks and short buckled boots. Atop his head was his silver crown with amethyst and onyx and around his neck was a single little chain attached to a moon and a star, the only thing found on him when he was recovered from the burning building.

Each woman, too gaudy and loud, curtsied before him and game him a tooth-aching smile. Each were just not…his type. They were too pink, too flashy, too pretty even, too dolled up, too whorish, too needy. None of them even liked him for him…just his money! The man at the top of the staircase announced each lady or lord as they came in. The lord were no better, each one a rich, snobby, good for nothing, know-it-all aristocrat. He needed danger, excitement, someone…unique and different like him.

"Lord Spears and his two sons, Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, manager and heirs to the Phantomhive-Trancy company."

Prince Undertake looked up to be greeted by too overly dressed boys, one decked out in blue, like a little sailor, and the other with a provocative purple and pink dress on that hung off the shoulders because it was too big for the boy. The blonde one, who the prince knew was trouble, licked his lips and cozzied up to the prince.

"Hello handsome, mind if I sit here?"

Alois tried to position himself on the Prince's lap but was pulled off by the boy named Ciel.

"Do forgive my young brother; he can be so hasty and rude. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you your grace and to you as well your highness."

"A pleasure as always to see our best company and loyal member of the kingdom and country here, Little Lord Ciel."

"It's always as pleasure. I serve as nothing more than your faithful watchdog."

"Very good. Enjoy the party Ciel; it was lovely meeting your…amorous young brother. Wasn't it Ranmao?"

Ranmao looked into Ciel's eyes then William's then Alois, making them fall silent. Ciel and William bowed then dragged Alois away.

"NO NO NO! Don't take me away!"

Alois was clawing the floor as he was being pulled away by his legs.

"That Alois is a card, isn't he my son?"

"Yeah…a real joker."

Another young lady and lord were presented; Elizabeth and Drocell, but the prince was un-amused. Lau turned and whispered to his wife and sister.

"Look at him he isn't interested in a single one of them. He's acting like were sending him to the electric chair not presenting young ladies and lords of attractive qualities and wealth to him."

"I believe he'd rather be sent to the electric chair, he'd be more excited. I think I've won the bet, dear brother."

Madame Red tilted her glass and sipped her wine. Ranmao was focused on something in the distance. There was a great clatter where Ranmao was looking and a lot of shouting.

A flash of red was seen and the revs of a chainsaw were heard. The flash was a person running at high speed through the crowd with a revved up chainsaw.

"MOVE IT SISTER THAT PRINCE IS MINE!"

The slightly cracked, weird voice was coming out of the now apparent person in red. Madame Red was all a titter, finding another person who shared her passion for that color and when she saw the person she instantly fell in love.

The man in a red dress with glass slippers was running with the chainsaw close behind him, a grin of sharp teeth on his face, his very green eyes centered on the people in front of his prize; the prince.

Lady Elizabeth and Drocell turned around. Drocell, a master puppeteer and toy maker who was the arch rival of the Phantomhive-Trancy company, grabbed his young friend, Elizabeth and moved her out of the way. Madame Red saw that the man was at high speed, almost unable to stop so she stood in front of her beloved nephew, bound to protect him at all costs.

Cindergrella screeched to a halt, inches away from the woman's face and huffed.

"Listen lady there's only room for one red queen and that's me!"

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are, coming to a ball with a chainsaw and running around with it like some maniac? Red has always been my favorite color, if you must know."

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? Red looks better on me!"

"Though it is true you do work the color red very well sir it does not excuse your irrational behavior at my nephew's birthday ball."

"Nephew? You're related to the prince?"

"That I am, but I'm afraid you won't be able to speak with him after the way you've acted and I'm afraid you'll have to be escorted out."

"WAIT! Don't…I like this one. Let him stay."

"But your highness…"

"Aunty…don't make me bleach your clothes white again and lock you in a closet with Morticia."

Madame Red shuddered and stepped aside.

"That's more like it. It's high time I earn some respect around here."

Prince Undertaker evaluated the man. He was terribly handsome but a lot of others were as well…but there was something different and unique and very…stimulating about this one. Those vivid green eyes were electrifying.

"So you're the prince? I don't get what everyone is saying…you're not that handsome."

The whole royal court gasped but he prince laughed, his laugh sent chills through Cindergrella as did his voice.

"I love honesty. I suppose I'm not much of a looker, but I have a great personality…if you get to know me."

"Really? Maybe I should get to know you better then, eh?"

Grell winked and stuck out his tongue. The prince laughed and took the man outside with him, leaving his father grinning.

"I think I won the bet."

Madame Red frowned but not because she lost the bet but because how could she just easily accept the budding romance when she loved this mysterious man in red too? Cindergrella and Prince Undertaker walked around the garden.

"I love roses, don't you?"

"Oh yes, especially the red ones with the thorns!"

"As do I! I have a few rare black ones in my vast collection. I hate white though…"

"White is the most boring color in the world and unless properly accessorized with a dash of red or black it's very dull."

"I agree. Next to black I love red. Red is the color of fire, of roses…"  
"Of blood."

The undertaker looked at the man in the eyes.

"Did you say blood?"

"Yes I have a certain fondness for blood…and death. It makes me weird, but who cares? I look fabulous while doing it."

"I think I love you."

Cindergrella blushed and giggled girlishly.

"Oh you don't mean that."

"Oh but I do. You're a very interesting man! One who loves death and blood just like I do? What other man likes those things? What other man carries around a chainsaw? Which, where did you get that chainsaw, its lovely."

"Oh this thing? A friend of mine gave it to me."

"You have generous friends. I really don't have friends."

"I really don't either except for these three triplet servants and my dog, Pluto. Guess we are just two lonely people meant to find each other. AH, how romantic! Like a fairytale."

"Never really believed in those…"

"I always did since I was little…My father…before he passed, read them to me a lot."

"I have no real father...I'm actually adopted."

"I didn't know that! How interesting! May I ask something?"

"Anything my sexy devil in red."

Cindergrella bit his lip and nudged the prince playfully.

"Oh you! So naughty! May I…see your eyes? You cover them with your hair and I just want to see what color they are."

The prince chuckled and lifted up his bangs. Cindergrella swooned and fainted in his arms.

"Just take me now! I'm yours! No questions asked!"

The prince laughed then nibbled ever so lightly on the man's ear.

"Might I trouble you for…your name, my pet?"

"Oh no of course not it's-"

DING! The clock struck the twelfth hour.  
"Ah you've got to be fucking kidding me! I have to go! Talk to you later cutie!"

Cindergrella picked up his chainsaw and started running out the palace.

"Wait! Wait!"

The prince chased after the mystery man as fast as he could calling out to the gauds and his aunt;

"Help me catch him!"

His aunt and the guards ran as fast as they could to try to catch up with the prince who was trying to catch up with the man in red. One of the glass slippers dropped off and the prince picked it up. Cindergrella realized his right foot felt naked and looked down to see no shoe he turned around to see the prince holding it and ran to him.

"Oh no, these shoes are way too gorgeous to let go. GIVE ME THAT!"

He snatched away the shoe then gave the prince a quick kiss on the cheek before fleeing for the carriage. He hopped in the carriage and slammed the door shut.

"Well don't just sit there. Let's get out of here. GO GO GO!"

Pluto directed the horses to go back home as fast as they could because they were being chased by Madame red and the guards. They almost made it there before crashing off road and everything turning back to the way it was, Pluto in the huge white dog he was, the horses into the triplets, the carriage to the pumpkin and Cindergrella back into rags, the only thing that was left was the chainsaw but the slippers had vanished.

"Oh you're kidding! In the real story the girl got to keep her slippers. THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT!"

"So sorry, but this isn't the exact story."

"Who said that?"

"Your fairy god-father."

"BASSY! Your back! Oh you've come to help me right?"

"I've come to stop your whining. You need the chainsaw more than the slippers."

"How so?"

"That's for you to find out when the time is right."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

"You're supposed to find that out."

"You know your cute but you make no sense. Are you some kind of idiot?"

"No you see I am just simply one hell of a fairy godfather."

With that he disappeared in another flash of black feathers. Cindergrella walked all the way home with the triplets and Pluto in tow. He hid the chainsaw from site and when his step-family got home they were none the wiser. Cindergrella went to sleep that night with a smile on his face thinking of all the wonderful things that happened and wondering if he would ever see his adorable prince ever again. The prince was laying down thinking almost the same thing, wondering if he'd ever find that mystery man again and his Aunt, who was entangled in this weird love triangle, wondered the same thing her nephew did and wondered how she would untangle the mess she'd gotten herself into by falling in love for the second time in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

When the prince arose from his coffin the next day he ordered a search to find the red-headed mystery man and soon it was all over the newspapers. The news reached Lord Drocell who told Lady Elizabeth who told Ciel, whom she greatly adored and was infatuated with. In the study Alois and William congregated because Ciel had big news for them.

"Yes Ciel, why did you call us here, my son?"

"Yeah especially this early! You can be so cruel, Big brother."

"I have called you both here to discuss something of great importance. It appears our efforts were in vain, we did not succeed in getting the affections of the prince, however somebody did."

"Who? What son of a bitch is going to be queen instead of me?"

"OH so you haven't heard? Well Lady Elizabeth told me and at first I didn't believe it but it's all over the papers."

Alois giggled and nibbled his brother on the cheek.

"Oh big brother is talking to Miss Elizabeth? I think she likes you big brother."

"Enough of that Alois. Read this morning's newspaper headline."

He slammed down a thick newspaper and a picture of a red blur in a crowded ballroom. The headline read:

Red-headed male rampages through royal revelry

Alois skimmed the title then looked up at Ciel.

"Last night at the ball a man in a red dress with red hair was running ramped through the crowd with a chainsaw."

"A CHAINSAW? How did we miss that?"

"At the time we weren't in the ballroom, remember? Alois was dancing off into the night in his own little dream world and you and I were doing business with the Duke of England in the courtyard when we came back in the prince was nowhere in sight. Apparently the prince has become smitten with the man but before he could get his name the man ran away in a hurry leaving no trail or trace of him behind. Now the Prince is searching all throughout the kingdom for anyone who looks like him."

"So how does this involve us?"

"Simple, Alois," deduced William, "We make ourselves up to look like the man."

"But we don't even know what he looks like!"

"We know he has red hair and there is more description in here. Long red hair, green eyes, sharp teeth, and a funny voice and apparently love red."

"You don't suppose it's…You know, Cindergrella, do you?"

"Impossible! Cindergrella had no way of getting there or attire…true the description includes physical attributes that Cindergrella has but look at the facts! Besides, dearest and youngest son, Alois, a lot of people have these characteristics and that makes it all the better to manipulate ourselves to posses the same qualities. It will take some time but we must be quick about it the prince or whomever is doing the search will be here at any moment."

Cindergrella was standing outside the door with the morning tea on the tray or more so the tea WAS on the tray and the tray WAS in his hands for now it was on the floor. He couldn't believe his ears! The prince was looking for him?! There would be women and men all over the kingdom trying to play off being Cindergrella but if the prince saw, or whomever was searching saw the true him they would surely be able to know he was the true Cindergrella and they would obviously see the differences. Not everyone could be as extraordinary as he!

Cindergrella left the broken teapot, cups, dropped tray and tea-stained floor to go upstairs and get himself prepared for his prince. William caught a glimpse of Cindergrella rushing upstairs but not before he heard him muttering about Prince Undertaker and a chainsaw.

So it was him! He didn't understand how Cindergrella got there or got a dress or a chainsaw for that matter but all that mattered was William knew it was his step-son who was the mystery man everyone in the kingdom was pretending to be and who the prince was doting on and searching for. Nobody would ever find out and if the prince or whomever was searching didn't chose one of his two sons then so be it but he would not give Cindergrella that privilege of the high life he thought his step-son didn't deserve. The prince would simply have to move on and then William could strike with everything he had until the Prince succumbed and chose one of his two brilliant, beautiful sons.

William followed Cindergrella upstairs and just when Cindergrella let his guard down William closed the door and locked it.

"The hell? HEY YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!"

"I won't let you damage my son's chances at getting their rightful place in the world, at the very top."

"They won't have a chance when I get out, hell they don't have a chance now! They're both spoiled brats who get whatever they want while I sit here slaving away you guys just sit on your fat asses eating Bon bons all day!"

"Goodbye….Cindergrella Sutcliff. You've been a thorn in my side ever since you and your damned father came here. You know…I only married him for his money…and killed him for the same reason."

"YOU WHAT! YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cindergrella banged on the door as hard as he could

"You won't get away with this you sick bastard! And by the way…my name is GRELL!"

William laughed all the way down the stairs where he started to get his boys ready. Cindergrella or perhaps we should revert to calling him just Grell now, was pacing around the room deciding on what to do. The triplets were worried about what was to become of their favorite master but what could they do? They helped Alois find the most sultry red dress possible, they helped Ciel put on a red wig, they placed green contacts in their eyes; they got fake, sharp teeth and placed them in their mouths. Just when they were done the door bell rang. One of the three triplets opened it, it was Madame Red escorted by Maylene, Bard, and Finny.

"What is your name, sir and who are you presenting as 'our mystery man'?"

"MY name is Lord William T. Spears and I am presenting my sons Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, Earls and future heirs of the Phantomhive-Trancy company."

Both Ciel and Alois appeared both wearing long red wigs, green contacts, fake, sharp teeth, and lots of red.

"Neither of them are the mystery man, clearly they are way too short."

"TOO SHORT! I'll have you know I'm almost 3'11!" Shouted Alois.

Ciel merely crossed his arms, obviously angered by the obviously true cement about his stature.

"Very well, if you say so, Madame."

"Have you no others to show me?"

"These are the only two children I have and the only two in this household, as you can see, look the most like the description."

"Alright, I'll be on my-"

Suddenly there was a loud revving of a chainsaw, a wicked noise that ripped through the house and the sound of spinning blades hitting wood. A loud crack of the wood and then a man, wearing rags with long red hair, sharp but dazzling green eyes, sharp teeth, and a very funny voice came running down the stairs.

"My god! It's him!"

"No it's not! He's just our scullery maid, nothing more."

"Yes just a bumbling ingrate, our step-brother, Cindergrella Pay no mind to him he hasn't got a penny to his name."  
"Just a baboon!"

"Buffoon, Alois!"

"It doesn't matter I said anybody that looked the part but I'd know him when I saw him…you are him."

Grell stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"YES, it is I! Thank god I remembered I had this chainsaw, now I realize why I needed it. THANK YOU BASSY!"

"Who?"

"Not important. What is important is I'm the real guy you're looking for. TAKE ME HOME PRINCY! Where is he?"

"At home…moping and sobbing. What was your name again? Was it…Cinder…Cindergretel?"

"Not Gretel, Grell. Just Grell. Grell Sutcliff."

Madame Red smiled warmly. So that was his name, she would never forget it.

"Well Grell, you're coming home with me to the palace."

"YAY I GET TO SEE MY PRINCEY! So long losers. Oh and by the way Alois…you're totally not sexy!"

Grell skipped merrily out of the hell hole he had called home for so, so long and knew he would be stepping into his new life. Alois was on the floor, kicking and screaming.

"SOMEBODY TELL ME I'M SEXY! BIG BROTHER? DADDY?"

William sighed then pushed up his glasses. "It seems we've failed. In light of the circumstances I would be crying too, however I think I lost my tear ducts long ago and can't manage a single tear. MY dear son…you are sexy."

"IT DOESN'T HELP! Cantebury, Thompson, Timber…tell me I'm sexy."

They all smiled at each other then looked at him and a phenomenon occurred; THEY SPOKE!

"Hell no."

"YOU BIG BULLIES! Daddy fire them this instant."

"You can't fire us, we quit!"

In unison they left out the door and ran after Madame Red's carriage to also start a new life at the palace, at the side of the new queen, queen Grell…but this isn't the end of the story at all…

"Grell," A voice whispered in Grell's mind.

'Who said that?' Cam Grell's inner voice.

"You have not yet used the chainsaw in the way it was meant.'

'BASSY! Oh Bassy is that you?'

"Afraid so. I've come to warn you, danger approaches and you must but the chainsaw to use."

'You mean it wasn't for breaking free? What's it for?'

"When the time comes-"

'Yeah, yeah I'm supposed to know! But when is the time!'

"That, I cannot reveal, it's something you must find out."

'ERG! This makes no sense at all. You've been no help to me so far.'

"So sorry you think that, my lord. It puts a frown on my face. What kind of fairy god-father would I be if I could not fulfill the wishes of my master?"

'Well I suppose I'll find out what this heavy thing is good for and I suppose you're not all bad, you ARE very sexy Bassy. You must be an angel sent from above.'

"Why no, master. You see I'm simply one hell of a fairy godfather."

With hat the voice disappeared leaving Grell wondering what the chainsaw was the real purpose of the chainsaw and what danger lied ahead in the now unforeseeable future.


	7. Chapter 7

Madame Red, Grell, The kings' servants, and the triplets all arrived at the castle. They all got out of the carriage; with the exception of the Triplets who were walking behind the carriage, and walked into the castle. On his noble throne sat his majesty, King Lau and ever vigilantly on his lap was his Queen.

"Your Majesty I've brought the mystery man your son has been looking for. May I present Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell bowed in front of the king.

"Your grace it's an honor to meet you. These are my personal servants, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury."

"Your most welcome, I'm glad this search is over. SON!"

Prince Undertaker leapt from his room and turned to face his Aunt then he saw him.

"You…You? YOU!"

The prince ran to his red-haired lover and Grell ran to his prince. They embraced each other and everyone was happy and smiling…save for one, Madame Red.

"I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'M so glad to be found."

"What's your name? And don't run away this time, naughty."

"Oh you! My name is Grell, Grell Sutcliff."

"Well Grell, How would you like to be my bride?"

"Oh I'd love that!"

"Then it's settled. We'll make haste with the plans for the wedding and the celebration ball after it!" Rejoiced King Lau

"I'm sorry, dear brother, but I can't let you do that."

Madame Red pulled out a large blade that she was concealing in her dress pocket. She pointed the blade at her nephew with narrow eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Put that away!" Yelled the king, getting up quickly with his queen following suit, also standing.

"NO! I will not let this happen…not again!"

"You dare defy me? I may be your brother but I'm still the king! Put that blade away this instant!"

"I will not stand back and watch another person have the happy ending that I never got! You were chosen to be king, brother even though I was supposed to reign! I sit back and watch you find your beautiful Queen and I watched myself crumble. Now I must tell you the truth…Forgive me…"

She kept the knife pointed at her nephew and her eyes displayed sadness, her story would shake the world.

"When I was young I found a man whose name was Mr. Tanaka. He was older than me by far but we fell in love. We had a son, a beautiful son and for once I was happy. Then soon I learned never to fall in love ever again because it will just hurt you. There was a great fire and my beloved husband died but I escaped with my life. I came here to the castle instead of living on my own to serve by your side, brother but soon your wife wanted a child and I knew her pain for I longed for my baby. I went to the orphanage and I saw him…my baby. That's right, dear Prince…I am your mother and you are my son."

Prince Undertakers' eyes rounded behind his hair. Everyone had the same face and finally, King Lau's eyes opened to reveal slightly golden eyes. Tears streamed down Madame Red's face.

"And now Here I am in love with him!"

She pointed the blade at Grell with bared teeth.

"Me? All this fuss is over me? Don't I feel special!"

"That's right. As soon as I saw you it was instant. You love red, you're so exciting…you're so handsome and I will not sit back and watch my own son have his happy ending with a man I love ! I deserve a happy ending too! Forgive me my son…But everything was already taken from me the moment your father died and you became my brother's son and no longer mine…forgive me…BUT IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!"

She ran full speed ahead at the prince and Grell but the triplets and the king's servants charged at her. Marlene took off her glasses, Bard lit a fresh cigarette and Finny got something very heavy while the triplets grabbed some knives and forks and this all happened so fast in a few flashes of movements.

"Move out of my way you idiots!"

"We will protect our king and country at any cost, even if we must kill you or ourselves," they said in unison

The twins pointed their cutlery at her.

"And we will protect our mistress and this country…till death."

In more flashes of movements Marlene was stabbed and thrown aside, Bard, with teary eyes came charging and found himself over come and one by one they dropped like flies. Grell turned to the charging Madame red and snarled.

"Not so fast lady!"

He lifted up the chainsaw and pulled the cord then charged at Madame Red. She saw the blades closing in and slowly accepted her fate as the chainsaw was rammed into her abdomen. The chainsaw was heaved out of her body, covered in blood, the blood that was gushing out of her and onto the floor. King Lau, Queen Ranmao, and the prince crouched down next to her.

"You always did look best in red…dear sister…may your soul be at rest."

"Sleep to untroubled rest of the dead…Oh mother of mine…I wish things didn't have to go this way."

They all departed to get a cleanup crew and nurses to help the servants. Madame Red's body would be put in a coffin and buried in the courtyard and there would be a short funeral that very day. At the funeral the four people, the prince, Grell, the king and queen stood there at the gravesite and bowed in respects, except for Grell who had no respect for the woman. They all departed..Save for Ranmao who spoke the longest sentence she said in her life;

"I always knew he was your son… a mother's instinct I suppose but I could feel your mother's love radiate from you whenever you're around him. Rest in peace…she who gave her own child to me just to ease my sadness."


	8. Chapter 8

[Au: If you guys have been following me you've realized I changed the rating from T to MA, this is due to the fact that there was gore in the last chapter, though minor in my opinion it was still evident. Also, I will be making a Yaoi chapter after this and it will be pretty descriptive!]

The wedding was beautiful with gold and white tapestries and red roses littering the floor and in golden vases. Each of the groomsmen had a red rose pinned to their tuxedo and each bridesmaid wore a black dress that was gathered. At the altar stood King Lau in his very, very finest robes of deep blue, purple and swirling white with silver edges and his crown atop his head, His queen stood next to him in a dress that was short in the front and long in the back and was a beautiful green and gold with little blue flowers on it. Her son, the man of the hour, was in his traditional black robes with his hat but he decided to wear a red tie just for the occasion.

Then, down the aisle came the ring bearer, Pluto with a black bow on him and the rings on a white pillow on his head then the flower girls, one was Elizabeth and the other was Ranmao's cousin then finally came Grell. Everyone turned to see him and smiled, but of course he would be wearing red!

Grell was in a Red wedding dress with slashes of white. The top was bedazzled and had long sleeves then had a mermaid-like bottom that was tight then free-flowing near the bottom with a long train and atop his head was a crown of white flowers and a red, fishnet veil that went all the way down to the floor. Vows were exchanged, everyone cried then finally Grell grabbed his prince and passionately made out with him. After the wedding Grell was crowned Queen and got a beautiful silver crown with rubies and emeralds.

The ball after that was just as luxurious and stunning and everyone in the kingdom was invited. Everyone except three people…

"WHAT! We weren't invited to the royal wedding or the ball!" Yelled Alois

"Why should we be? It is Grell who is getting married."

"Ciel is right, as the villains we did our part…but at what price?"

"Yes now I can't go to the fancy ball! WAAAH! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Ciel rolled his eyes as his little brother was stamping on the floor, crying, and throwing a huge temper tantrum.

Back at the castle everyone was dancing and having a good time, even the Servants,who made a speedy recovery, were allowed at join in. Maylene wore a white and blue striped dress that had a bow near the cleavage area, Bard wore a smart looking tuxedo with his cig. In his mouth and Finny wore some dress pants and a button up shirt with his hair slicked back.

"OH I do love a good party, yes I does! It's not every day we get to join in the fun!"

"Yes our new Queen is most gracious and loving! I like her already!"

"Yeah, So why are we just standing here for? Let's dance. Come on Maylene, Dance with me!"

Bard grabbed Maylene's wrist and began dancing with her…if you could call it that.

"HEY HEY! I can't dance!"

"GO Maylene you can do it!" Shouted Finny

"It's easy…Alright? Follow my lead."

"Oh what would you know about dancing? We both got all the wrong moves…'specially clumsy me. 'sides…there's plenty of pretty girls around here to dance with…look around."

Bard looked around then closed the personal space between he and Maylene with a kiss on her lips.

"I only see one…very beautiful girl."

Maylene blushed and stuttered but he made her stop with another kiss. Finny was giggling and blushing, pretending to look away then peeking.

"Now dance with me even if you don't know how…just move with the music…become one with it, alright? In fact…become one with me."

Maylene blushed hard as she was led to the center of the dance floor and found herself gracefully spinning with Bard. Later Angela, the new girl at the castle, caught the bouquet and Finny caught the wedding band. It seemed everyone in the palace had found what they were looking for…their dream come true and Grell could not be happier with his true love and new King, King Undertaker Tanaka.

[Au: If you are comfortable with his generic fairy tale ending then please by all means leave a review and close the window or continue onto whatever it is you do on the internet besides read my stuff but if you want to read about Grell and Undertaker's wedding night and let that be the ending for you then please do what you've always done and wait for the next chapter but be warned it has Yaoi in it and I want you to only read if you don't mind it or are into that kind of stuff but if not then this is the end! Hope you enjoyed it but if you read the next chapter that contains the Yaoi (which is boy on boy btw) then THAT will be the end…either way it's the end? xD]


	9. Chapter 9 bonus Yaoi chapter

[Au: Hello fans! This is the yaoi chapter I told you about! If you're into boy on boy then read on but if not then the last chapter was the end. This chapter is optional you guys, either way there is a happy ending this is just showing after the wedding on the wedding night. This chapter may contain Lemons (heavy sex scenes) so if you are young or simply do not want that then please I would say shield your eyes and close the window! Otherwise READ on and enjoy ;) oh p.s Grell's last name changed because of the marriage]

Their wedding had been everything a fairy tale wedding should be but now came the traditional wedding night that followed after. The new King, Undertaker Tanaka, carried his new Queen, Grell Tanaka, over the threshold then closed the door with his foot. Their wedding night would take place in their new bedroom set off away from every other room in the castle until Undertaker could get his own castle. He playfully tossed his new lover on their bed and smiled down at him.

"Well my new Queen, Are you ready to die?"

"Die?"

"Yes the French call an orgasm the little death…thus…you will die over and over but awake in heaven…or hell depending."

"OOH! I like it! Well…strip down. I wanna see what I'll be dealing with."

"As you wish, my queen."

Grell smiled seductively, showing off his sharp teeth and watched as Undertaker tossed off his hat and in a painstakingly slow fashion took off his clothes.

"OH please, the suspense is killing me!"

Undertaker chuckled a little dark, sexy and mad chuckle then tossed off his clothes exposing a pale, milky body that wasn't model worthy but definitely beautiful with washboard abs and slender arms and legs but of course Grell was impressed with the size of his lover's, shall we say, manhood and just like the rest of him it was a pale pasty color that suited the lifestyle of one who sticks to the shadows.

"Well aren't you a big boy! My, My, my! I suppose I'll strip too."

"It would only be fair, Mon Cherie."

"Ooh! I love French!"

Grell gave his lover a strip tease taking off his clothes slow, mocking his husband's actions with an ever present seductive, mischievous smile. Undertaker watched with desire growing in his electrifying blue eyes. Grell's skin color was a slightly peachy, fleshy color and he too had a flat stomach but had 2-pac abs from all the labor he'd done over the years, there was tuft of red fluff near his manhood and some on his chest.

"Oh do forgive me, I'm rather…fluffy. It can't be helped…some even compare me to a cat."

Undertaker licked his lips. "I Like cats…I like how fluffy you are. Nobody can be perfect in this world of imperfections."

"Too true my love. Well are you just going to stand there or do what we came here to do?"

He laughed. "Patience my sweet. Oh yes…you do look rather sweet. Yes…very tasty. Hmm…I could just swallow you whole."

"OH MY! The ideas you have! SO naughty"

His eyes glowed behind his hair. "You have…no idea."

Undertaker pounced on Grell and nibbled on his ear, then let his lips kiss every inch of his Queen's body. He felt Grell's skin grow hot underneath and the feel of the heat enthralled him. He licked Grell's neck and nibbled on it ever so lightly then kissed it. He let his tongue and lips venture elsewhere to Grell's lower region between his legs.

Grell trembled and gasped as Undertakers tongue worked its magic on Grell's manhood. Twisting, licking, twirling, and lapping like a dog. Undertaker did what he said he would, he put all of Grell into his mouth and sucked on him, enjoying the slightly salty taste of sweat. Grell trembled, thrashed and moaned as the pulling feeling and the pleasure that came with it corrupted him. Undertaker stopped his actions and replaced his mouth and tongue with his hands, after swallowing Grell's seed.

"Ah…mm…p-please don't…Ahh…Stop."

"Oh…so greedy. All you want is more, more, more. Gimmie, Gimmie. Oh…what about what I want, hmm?"

With that Undertaker stopped pleasuring his queen and kissed him passionately. Grell bit his lip.

"Who told you to stop?"

"Oh do forgive me, my queen but do I not deserve equal pleasure?"

Grell grinned wide. "I might hurt you with these bad boys"

"I like it rough…I like pain…I love blood."

Grell's smile was constant as he nipped and teased his mate's nipples then let purred like a cat down to the object that he intended to pleasure. There was no warning only Grell shoving it all in his mouth. There was a slight choking sound then nothing but the lovely noise of Grell's sucking. Undertaker bit his lips trying to suppress his moans but finally let them fall free of his mouth. They sounded like the moans of a tormented ghost combined with deep, rumbling moans of pleasure and high pitched screams of pleasure.

After a half hour Grell decided to stop and licked Undertakers seed off his lips. Undertaker took a clip out of Grell's hair and used it to pin away his bangs, revealing his slightly glowing eyes that could make any succumb to him.

"Now…my precious…the fun begins."

In one fell swoop Undertaker grabbed Grell and pulled him underneath him.

"Now bend over and receive me, my love."

Grell bit his lip and bent over, prepared for whatever Undertaker would do to him.

"So lovely…seeing my queen in this fashion….on her hands and knees bowing before her king… Remember what I said Grell? About the dying? It's time to send your body to heaven…or hell…"

He grabbed Grell by the waist and thrust inside him with all his might making Grell toss his head back and scream. There was no time for adjusting to his size only endless friction and thrusting with fervor, pleasure and rapid speed. Grell was tossing and turning his head letting scream after scream, moan after moan escape his lips. Their bodies became one hot sweaty mass of thrusting bodies and echoing sighs of bliss. With one final hard thrust Undertaker spilled his seed into Grell and was finished. He lay panting next to his lover who quickly turned around and growled sexually at the panting, sweaty body of Undertaker.

"Oh…you're not resting…not yet. We aren't through here…I haven't had my fun with you!"

Excitement flashed in Undertakers eyes as he was forcibly bent over by Grell. He loved a dominating man and one who could be this rough with him if not rougher and stimulate his senses and make his sexual drive even higher than usual. Yes in every sense Grell was the man for him.

"We haven't orchestrated your funeral, my dear…but ever still…tonight will be your death and the bed will be your resting place. We all go to hell tonight…my dear."

Grell grabbed his beloved's waist and pounded into him repeatedly. Undertaker never screamed so loud in his life it was indeed like he was dyeing but in the best possible way. He was drowning in the pleasure waves that overcame him. Over and over as Grell unified himself and Undertaker in passionate, loving but rough thrusts. Screams, sighs, groans and other noises of sexual pleasure came from that room as they both hit the climax of their sexual roller coaster and erupted like volcanoes.

Finally it was done and the two lay panting next to each other, hair matted with sweat and Grell's Glasses that were a wedding gift were fogged up.

"That...was…."

"Don't speak…just rest…"

They were too out of breath to really speak anyways but after catching their breath they turned toward each other and smiled. Undertaker kissed Grell and pulled back his red hair from his face.

"So handsome…red is truly your color."

"Black is truly your color."

"Funny how black and red go together so well…"

"Yeah…ain't that something?" Grell yawned. "Well, you certainly tired me out! I think it's time to hit the hay."

"Ditto. Goodnight my love."

"Night darling. See you in the morning."

Undertaker cuddled close with Grell and buried himself in that long red hair and smiled. They had both reached what they desired most and what any fairy tale needed…a happily ever after.

The end~

[Au: YAY! I'm done…hope you enjoyed that little piece of hotness right there ;P lol well do expect more black butler stories with a classic story twist and please read my Gaara and Hinata story! More chapters ahead on that one too! I love all of you, my faithful viewers! Until next time…TOODLES!]


End file.
